A Goddess's Mistake
by White Shade
Summary: The crew claims to be dying of boredom lately and they end up at Tia's place. Tia creates some drama by accident only...switching Barbossa and Will's bodies. Rated T just in case for future chapters. WillxElizabeth and BarbossaxOC
1. Chapter 1

My newest and best idea I've had yet! I have my crew assembled and they are as follows:

**The main crew mates: **

-Hector Barbossa (1st mate again, and so sorry to some of you who think he is the true captain. I agree with this statement soooo much, but the story wouldn't be the same if he was the captain. Also, maybe a few years younger, and I mean a few, not a lot! Maybe like three or four.)

-Jack the monkey

-Will (he does not own the _Dutchman_ yet)

-Elizabeth

-Ragetti

-Pintel

-Annamaria (not sure if that's the correct spelling)

-Gibbs (2nd mate)

-Marty

-Cotton

-Cotton's parrot

-James Norrington

-Mr. Murtogg and Mullroy

The captain: Jack Sparrow

The ship: _The Black Pearl _

**My OC's that are also a part of the crew: **

-Rain: a girl from another POTC fanfic called _If I Could Only Feel_. It's the same as that one, she is Barbossa's lover, but a strong independent girl. She is sly and highly intelligent when it comes to bargaining. She has a caring side for Hector although she secretly hates his monkey to the death. She gets along with others easily, thus blending in very well with any crew.

-Cassius: Jack Sparrow's distant cousin of his aunt's nephew twice removed. They share not a trait with one another except the drive of piracy. He has a way of darkening any situation and when things get dicy, he goes all out and fights until the death. Death just hasn't yet happened for him.

**Side people:** These are people who are not part of the crew, but the crew will see them throughout this fanfic.

-Tia Dalma (aka Calypso, I do know they are the same person. I'm speaking character/personality wise.)

-Scarlet

-Giselle

-My OC Hayden (he's a bar tender)

**The enemy:** It should be obvious, but I figure to list it anyway.

Davy Jones and crew

*This is obviously a fan-made thing. My crew could never happen based on the movies and the order of events, but I imagine them this way a lot while I'm writing things about them. It's all my fav characters together aboard my favorite ship.*

Summary: The crew complains to be bored and Tia accidentally stirs up some drama after a spell gone wrong: switching Barbossa's body with Will's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For everyone who doesn't know this, Geoffrey Rush tried out for the part of William Turner, and instead got the part of Barbossa. He is happy with the role, but I came to thinking, what if? So, in honor of my what if, I came up with this lovely idea! **

Chapter One: Whoops!

"So, yer board ah?" Tia Dalma asked as Jack Sparrow lingered about her living space. The _Black Pearl _was docked off the shore, and with no other adventure amongst them, Jack and his crew were condemned to boredom. "So you cum and bother meh?"

"Yep," Jack said, cringing as Jack the monkey ran beneath his feet, attempting to catch Cotton's Parrot.

"Rawk! The enemy's gaining on us!" the parrot screeched while perching on a bottle hanging from the ceiling. Barbossa smirked as his pet attempted to still catch the bird. Rain sat next to him as the crew were about Tia's home. She sighed, obviously bored like everyone else.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked. " Though I'm not sure you can answer dat if the compass doesn't even tell you."

"There's just nothing to do," Jack complained. "What other trouble can I get into? I bothered Jones, toyed with Beckett and his mates. It's just not fun anymore. I'm sure you can conjure something up for us to do that will make life exciting again." Tia sighed, annoyed Jack had even come over to her with no help required and even worse, he had nothing to do.

"Look, if you gonna stick around, you're going to do stuff for me. Yer keepin' up your end of stayin' here if da ship is too boring. I'm sorry if da legendary ship, the _Black Pearl_ has become nothing to you, Captain," Tia told him seriously.

Jack wasn't intending on staying here, that would only lead Barbossa to possible take over his ship again. He still wasn't sure about that man ever since he agreed by some miraculous reason to become the first mate again after Jack almost killed him for the second time.

"We're not staying, we're just asking if you can...stir up some trouble for us," Jack said.

"I'm not about to do dat, no matter the payment," Tia told him. "You can stay for da night, but nothin' more. Yer either gone by the next morning, solving yer own problems like grown men or you start doin' stuff for me like little boys!"

"Fine!" Jack said.

"What?" Hector asked his new "captain". "Seriously Jack? We can't just go off and take over some island or raid the navy or even try to accomplish an understandin' between Jones if ya won't kill 'im?"

"Why die for nothing? And I am going to kill Jones, you just wait," Jack said. Rain's hand came upon Hector's shoulder, and she told him to leave it be. They were staying for the night, and that was Jack's decision. She gave him a small smile and raise one eyebrow, lowering it just as quickly. Hector just had a a better outlook on this decision. Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance while the rest of the crew talked with one another.

"What are you thinkin' Jack?" Cassius asked. "Why stay here? The ship is probably way better...and less strange looking. The ship's got rum."

"Because, here there is certain shelter, so we will not be attacked, and...I'm bored," Jack said.

"Everyone's bored, Jack," Gibbs made a point. "Why don't we just take our hats off at Tortuga?"

"Tomorrow," Jack said as a promise, and Marty nodded in agreement to that. Ragetti was carving at his wooden eye as Will threw his knife into the table, retrieved it then repeating the process multiple times.

"I can't believe this," Norrington said. "Staying here because of boredom. There has to be more to pirate life than just plundering and drinking rum."

"As you might expect," Annamaria replied. Tia Dalma went into the next room along with Jack. "I get along with Tia well enough, but this is just awkward."

"Well, the captain stays, we stay," Ragetti told everyone. "I'm sure there's somethin' we could do. Who's up for an oversized game of Liar's Dice?"

Always brightening the mood in some way or another, Ragetti had gotten Gibbs, Marty, Will, Cassius, Pintel, Annamaria, and Norrington together on the floor to play a friendly game of Liar's Dice, oversized of course. Norrington was just learning the concept of the game, so this was good practice. There were no wagers, although a few dares were passed for tomorrow's trip to Tortuga so the crew could do something exhilarating. Elizabeth wasn't much for the game, as she preferred watching instead. Murtog and his friend did the same. Barbossa stayed where he was, putting his arm around Rain as she leaned her head on his left shoulder and yawned.

Jack the monkey came back to his owner, but Rain was leaning on the shoulder he would sit on. So, the primate knocked on her head after climbing onto her shoulder.

"Monkey," Rain mumbled, her eyes closed. Barbossa turned to see the situation.

"Now, Jack," Hector said, and the monkey looked at his owner. "That's not a nice thing to be doin'. Come over here." The monkey came to him by climbing over Rain's head. Barbossa took the monkey and placed him on his other shoulder.

"There, not so bad, is it?" Hector asked, but the monkey wasn't too thrilled about the outcome. Cotton's parrot returned to his man's shoulder, and he made no more noise for the remainder of the night.

* * *

After many rounds of Liar's Dice and a winnings by Cassius, Annamaria, and Will, most of the members of the crew found a spot to call their bed. Tia had two rooms upstairs, and with her room being downstairs, she never cleaned up there so any guests would make the rooms their own as they came and went. Will and Elizabeth took one of those rooms, arguing that two people would be housed instead of one when Cassius protested. Cassius lost that argument.

"So that would be reservin' a certain place for Rain and I then?" Barbossa asked, noticing then that Rain was already drowsing on his shoulder.

"I suppose," Will answered, not thinking of that before. Hector urged Rain up onto her feet and the moment her head came off his shoulder, Jack switched positions.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth went into their chosen room while Rain and Barbossa took to the other.

"How old is Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on the bed.

"Don't know, why?" Will asked questioningly. That was a strange thing for her to ask him.

"Rain is like, she seems so much younger than him. It's almost scary," Elizabeth told him.

"Looks can be deceiving, Elizabeth," Will said. "I don't understand how they're in love either, but it is what it is, and I'm not about to judge them."

"I suppose," Elizabeth said. "I can't believe the romance is still there, though." Will's eyes shut tightly and a wide smile came upon his face as he tried his absolute hardest not to laugh at her statement.

"_What_?" he asked.

"I saw them kissing on each other on the deck this morning, but it almost went further than that, I could tell," Elizabeth told Will. "It was highly disturbing."

"You're paranoid," Will told her, letting the tiniest amount of laughter out. "Don't worry about them."

* * *

Downstairs, Tia shooed Jack out of her room. He was trying to wean anything he could out of her about stirring up any kind of trouble. She was going to work on a spell and Jack could use some sleep. After he left, she analyzed the book on her desk. As she was saying the spell that was supposed to switch small items around (such a worthless spell, but to her, it would confuse Jack from taking her things so he could be her garbage disposal), she heard a loud racket from upstairs.

"Barbossa! Will!" she shouted, jumping to the conclusion they were having a disagreement. Then, she came back to her work as the noise quit. "Great, now I 'ave to start all over."

However, Rain was asleep on Barbossa and Elizabeth was the same on Will. The racket was Jack and that monkey of Hector's who got out of his room. The monkey had stolen Jack's ring he set on the table for a few moments in order to wrap his fingertips from a few splinters that were becoming unbearable to him. No one but Jack heard Tia's scold, and it was meaningless.

The spell was not so meaningless.

**Note: I consider oversized Liar's Dice to be more than three pirates playin' the game at the same time in the same circle. It's very fun, as I have tried this before (the highest I got was nine people). The numbers are a little higher and the game is more out of control!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: What the Hell?**

Someone was shaking Barbossa, which was quite alright with him. He knew who it was...

"Will?" the voice asked, making his eyes jolt open. Right next to him was Elizabeth. His eyes widened and he moved away from her, out of the bed.

"Are ye blind woman?" he asked, but that wasn't his voice either. "I ain't Will!"

Elizabeth laughed at his statement.

"Will, what are you doing? If this is you trying to be funny..." she said, a little on the sleepy side.

"I ain't William Turner!" Barbossa exclaimed. Yet, that voice was not his, and it felt weird to him. "I'm..." He looked in the mirror that was right behind him. He saw the body of Will Turner as the reflection. He scanned himself, bottom to top, not believing the mirror. He looked at his hands, which no longer had a chipped nail on the pointer finger. This was not him. He was Will! Yet, he wasn't.

* * *

"Hector?" the voice came in obvious question. Rain was wondering what was wrong with him this morning. Barbossa was up before her usually and he would wake her up so he could move his arm. Will opened his eyes slowly.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked. Rain's eyes blinked in shock.

"What?" Rain asked. "Hector, are you okay?" Will looked to his side to find Rain right up against him, her head on his chest.

"What the?" he asked, getting her off of him and out of the bed. This wasn't right...

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"How did I end up here?" Will asked. Rain smiled at this, giving him an 'are you serious' look.

"Heh, you were the one to practically carry me up the stairs last night. What do you mean how did you end up here?" Rain asked. Will found a mirror on the other side of the room and he ran to it. His reflection was not his own. It was Barbossa's instead.

"I'm Barbossa!" he exclaimed, more in shock than surprise as he found that voice had also changed.

"Yes, you are," Rain said in a strange way. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

Will ran outside of the room.

Barbossa ran outside of the room.

They met each other at the stairs.

"What the hell?" they both shouted at the same time. The two girls came out as well, seeing each other.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who are ye askin' lass? Will's body or Will's mind?" Will asked her. Rain gasped; that was how Hector spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I'm going to fix this," Barbossa's form said.

"I'm getting Tia Dalma," Rain announced, running down the stairs. Elizabeth was still confused.

"Will, what's going on?" she asked.

"There's something not right with us," Barbossa said.

"I was asking Will!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Will answered," Will's form replied. Elizabeth hit her head on the wall, still confound.

"Well, this is awkward," Barbossa's form said.

"I'll agree to that," Will's form replied. "I feel... strange."

"Not as strange as I do," Barbossa's form said, receiving narrowing eyes from himself.

Tia was calling for them. The two men took to the stairs and ran to Tia's room. Elizabeth followed, and some of the crew was awake by now after hearing the commotion.

"Well, 'ow did dis happen?" Tia asked as the two came in the room. "And 'ow do you know their forms are switched?"

"Have no answer for the first question, but the second is simple," Rain said. "A few moments ago, Hector called me Elizabeth."

"And Will told me he wasn't Will," Elizabeth added.

"Aye, we be switched woman!" Will's form said. "Now, what'd ye do to us?"

"Well, dat's Barbossa," Tia said, pointing at Will. "I wonder what happened... Ah!"

"What happened?" Rain asked, meeting her eyes.

"I was working on something last night and I heard some racket upstairs..." she began.

"What's goin' on?" Cassius's voice came from the door, quite lazily.

"Yeah, it's still the wee hours of the morning!" Jack complained.

"As I was saying," Tia said. "I heard some noise upstairs, and I thought it was you two fighting. I yelled up at the both of ya."

"We weren't arguing last night," Barbossa's form said. Will's form confirmed this, and Cassius looked at Jack who had an 'oops' look upon his face.

"What'd ya do Jack?" Cassius asked and everyone looked to the captain. Jack stared back into Cassius's green eyes, which seemed a bit frightening to him at the moment.

"It was the monkey!" Jack said. "He stole my effects." Will's form rolled his eyes.

"Don't go blamin' Jack for nothin'!" Will's body said.

"Jack!" Barbossa's body exclaimed.

"Not his fault, I thought it was you two," Tia said, hoping to save Jack a little from the misunderstanding. "I said both yer names in the middle of a spell, so maybe I can reverse it just as easy." Then, she began laughing a little. So did Rain after she caught on to Tia's thinking.

"What is so funny?" Cassius asked.

"Will is Barbossa and Barbossa is Will," Rain said. "It's kind of funny. Wonder what it's like to be in another pirate's body."

"Not fun," Barbossa's form answered. Elizabeth chuckled, seeing what they meant.

"They switched bodies?" Jack asked as Jack was smiling. Tia nodded. "Weird."

"Find a way to switch us back," Barbossa's body said.

"I'll try, but for now, dere's nothin' I can do," Tia said, sitting back at her desk with the book that swapped them.

* * *

As Tia tried figuring out the spell, the crew was stuck at her place until she did. Therefore, they had to go around doing things for her, lots of which include errands and hunting for small animals.

"I'm going hunting," Rain announced. "I'm bored."

"Then I'll be comin' with ye," Will's body said, standing.

"No!" Elizabeth protested. "I don't want Will's body hurt because of your rash actions." He looked to himself to see if Will wanted to go.

"I don't want to go hunting," Barbossa's body said.

"This is perfect," Gibbs said, sarcasm glazing his voice. "You two practically can't do a thing unless you agree to it."

Rain ended up joining Ragetti and Pintel on the hunting bit, the two promising to keep her in their field of vision at all times. That night, as dinner approached, there was more disagreement. The crew ate as normal, but Will and Barbossa had a little trouble.

"I'm not eating that," Will said to his body.

"Yer not the one eatin' it," Barbossa replied to his form.

"I'm not ingesting it," Will countered.

"Well, I'm not to thrilled about ingesting what you're eatin'," Hector responded. This was only the beginning. They would contradict each other most of the time unless it was a personal thing to attend to. When another night settled in, Rain made an "important" statement.

"I ain't touchin' either of ye tonight," she said, looking at them both.

"Why not, lass?" Will's body asked.

"Well, I know it'd be you Hector, but I wouldn't feel right at all if it looked like Will Turner holding me...no," she said.

"Same as me," Elizabeth said. "I couldn't agree more with her. It's nothing personal, but it would be too...awkward and strange."

"So much for Tortuga," Gibbs sighed tonight as he sat on the floor, carving out a pattern on a stick.

"I can't leave my mates switched, then I won't know who I'm arguing with," Jack said to Gibbs. "Sorry, savvy."

"I don't think it would be weird," Barbossa's form said. "I'd still be holding you."

"No, Will," Elizabeth said to Barbossa. "I wouldn't feel the same."

"I know," Norrington said randomly, becoming a little fed up with their arguing despite whatever it was over. "Why don't the girls sleep in one room and the guys in another for tonight? That way, there's no problem like this. It'll be just like the forecastle, I assure you."

"He's got a point," Cassius said.

"Rawk, he's got a point!" Cotton's parrot repeated.

"I'll agree to that," Rain said, thinking that would be a better solution.

"Yeah, I guess it'll work," Will's form agreed, looking at himself. The other complied and that night, Rain and Elizabeth shared a room, as did Hector and Will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Two Rooms **

"This won't be so bad," Rain said, trying to be reassuring. "Just a night, maybe two I would think. Tia should have this figured out by then."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said, sitting on the bed. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Rain said, a little wary.

"How did you and Barbossa come to be what you are?" she asked.

"That's a story, but to shorten, I liked him first. He couldn't really feel at the time," Rain explained.

"Why him?" Elizabeth asked right after she answered, remembering the curse that came upon his crew at that time very vividly.

"Personality goes a long way," Rain told her. "But, it helps when he's a damn good kisser." Elizabeth smiled at that as did Rain. The girls laid back on the bed.

"Look at us, girl pirate talk," Rain said, sighing.

"Yeah, feels nice," Elizabeth agreed.

"Well," Rain said, rolling onto her stomach, putting her hands to hold up her head. "now that I told you about me and Hector, what about you and Will? Tell _me_ a story. I'm sure it's very interesting." Elizabeth shortened her story too, explaining when she first saw Will and what her life was like in general as the governor's daughter.

"That's kind of romantic," Rain commented as Elizabeth finished. "The whole pirate thing behind Will and all."

"I suppose it is," Elizabeth replied. "But, you loving Barbossa before the curse is somewhat touching." The girls shared a few other funny stories before actually going to sleep. They became a bit closer as friends.

* * *

The other two, they were a different set of shots.

"This is crazy," Will said, regretting that they agreed to Norrington's idea.

"It'll be like sleepin' next to yerself," Barbossa told him, the same enthusiasm.

"Gah!" Will exclaimed as Jack climbed up on his shoulder. "I'm never going to get used to that."

"Jus' let him sit there," Barbossa instructed. "I don't want to be confusin' the poor guy. He'll get off once ye lay down." Barbossa was correct as Will laid down next to him. Jack came off and found a spot on the floor by the bedside on Will's side.

"He's probably wonderin' why he's not gettin' much attention," Barbossa said. "Probably thinking he's gettin' punished for hittin' Rain."

"Do you want me to pet him or something?" Will asked, taking his hint.

"Scratch his head if ye want, that's what I do," Barbossa said. "Then, at least he'll know he's being acknowledged." Will did this, much to his own dismay.

"You speak as though you've had problems with him," Will said in Barbossa's voice.

"I have," Barbossa replied. "He's tryin' to get used to Rain bein' around me so much. It hasn't been going as well as I hoped, as you might have seen this evening. I'm not neglecting him, but it's hard when he doesn't like her very much. He can be somewhat protective of me, so I'm hopin' he's just adjusting. Sure would make my life easier."

"Would he run away?" Will asked as he stopped petting him.

"That's what I fear, and I really don't want him to," Barbossa replied. "He's been my friend for years, and I love him too. I was gonna spend a day with him, just pettin' him and stuff, you know? I hope he doesn't feel like he's second."

"Is he?" Will asked.

"No, nor is Rain. I have no first in my life, Will. If Jack needs attention, I'm givin' it to 'im, and if Rain needs somethin', I'd be right at her side. Just trying to mix the two parts of meself," Barbossa explained. Will hadn't thought about such a problem with Barbossa before. Getting the sudden idea, he picked up the monkey and set him on the bed between them. He saw himself look up at him.

"Just want to make him feel first tonight," Will explained. Barbossa smirked. "If I may ask a question?"

"Why not?" Barbossa said. "We're sharin' a bed."

"Not what I meant!" he exclaimed. His body smirked. "What's the story with you and Rain?"

"The lass loved me long before that curse was broken," Barbossa said, looking up at the ceiling. "Found her aboard the ship after Pintel was screamin' at another crew when I came back from bein' on Tortuga to fill up on the gunpowder. Couldn't feel a thing towards her, and I kissed her one night in the quarters, not knowin' if I dug myself a pit or not. When Tia brought me back, I found what I really felt for her, and boy lemme tell ye, it was good to feel."

"Without sounding like a sap, can I say that's kind of tragic and sad that Jack shot you then?" Will asked.

"Ye sound like a sap either way you say _that_," Barbossa said, shoving him as a smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I got some muscle, don't I?"

"Yeah, for time being frozen on you for a while, I'd say pretty good," Will said.

"Yer form ain't so bad either," Barbossa told him. "It's just, how can ye stand _not_ havin' a beard?"

"I just do," Will answered. "Being a blacksmith might have something to do with it."

"So, how'd you come to meet Elizabeth? There has to be a little somethin' behind that if she covered yer ass on my ship," Barbossa said.

"Met her when I was a lad. My ship was attacked by another. I don't remember much, but my father sent me that gold piece. Didn't expect that it would get me into so much trouble though. I thought I'd lost it when the men rescued me. Turns out, Elizabeth took the necklace. I worked as a blacksmith for most of my years, but I always did fancy her, as any man would in Port Royal I suppose," Will explained.

"It's an odd thing to hear myself talk," Barbossa remarked.

"Same here," Will said. "You know, the sucky part about that whole Aztec gold thing was that Jack was right. I was a pirate as a child and so was my father. I didn't want to believe that after he told me about it."

"It does suck when Sparrow's right," Barbossa agreed. "And when he had the priceless information that saved his ass _every_ time I wanted to kill him."

"He got us into this mess," Will said. "Why don't you kill him now?"

"For one thing, I have Rain. Two, I don't think I have the trust of many men on Jack's crew right now if I wanted to kill 'im, and three, I've moved on," Barbossa explained. The monkey curled up next to Barbossa's form near his face.

"How much does this monkey like you?" Will asked.

"A lot," Barbossa answered. "He's apologizin' right now. But, there be nothin' to forgive him for."

"Should I keep petting him?" Will asked.

"Only if you want," Barbossa said. "When Tia switches us back it won't matter. I'll make amends with him."

"See you in the morning then," Will said. "Good night Barbossa."

"Aye, same to you lad," Barbossa replied. There was a silent moment between them after Barbossa blew out the candle on his side and Will on his. They lay in the darkness, trying to hold their laughter from the same thing.

"Now, _that_ was sappy," Will said with Barbossa's voice, and the two of them spilled their laughter in the darkness together.

** Note: The story behind Rain and Barbossa is in the story _If I Could Only Feel_ incase anyone wants to read up on that bit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Why Not?**

"Why the hell not?" Will's form asked in frustration the next morning.

"Don't ye get snippy with meh!" Tia snapped back at him. "I tried all last night and apparently, the spells did nothing to either of you. I have found out dis is beyond my control."

"Then, whose control is it under?" Barbossa's form asked.

"Yers," Tia answered.

"What are they supposed to do?" Gibbs asked. "They possess no magic powers. The only thing they could do is live out each other's lives."

"No thanks," Barbossa's form said. Rain gave him a glare.

"I'll be passin' that one up," Will's form agreed.

"Well, they could kiss da two girls. If you want it bad enough, maybe you'll get it. Love does things magic can't..." Tia suggested.

"Ye'll not be kissing' me woman!" Will's form exclaimed.

"Not that I want you onto Elizabeth either," Barbossa's form said.

"Fine, do whatever ye want. I give up," Tia said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Hours of tension passed between the four involved, all of them debating about what Tia told them to try. If it didn't work, they would just be more mad at one another. If it did, everything would be back to normal.

"I let Hector's form kiss me," Rain said, breaking the silence. Will's form began an obvious protest, but Rain ignored this.

"What has to be done is what has to be done," Rain said.

"Aye, that'd be true," Will's form settled down.

"If yer gonna do it, do it at the same time," Ragetti said, almost as if instructing them. For this he received looks from them to stay out of their business. "I mean, if ye want to switch, doin' it at the same time would do the trick, right?"

"The lad's right," Gibbs agreed.

"Ah, just get this over with so I can get onto me ship and we can make for Tortuga. This is between you two, so settle it like men and kiss and make up!" Jack announced, sick of doing things for Tia Dalma already. The two were going to hold this grudge between them, no matter what the circumstances. Yet, Barbossa himself couldn't agree more with Rain.

Thus, Will's form held Elizabeth, and Barbossa's form held Rain.

"Three, two, one," Pintel _had_ to count this off. "Kiss!"

The set of lovers kissed at the same time, and held it for a few moments. When they let go, nothing had changed.

"Did it work?" Gibbs asked. Jack and Cassius were staring at them.

"Nope, not one bit," Cassius concluded.

"Okay, that was really _not_ Barbossa," Rain said, wiping her mouth. Elizabeth did the same, although she didn't necessarily complain.

They could all hear laughing in the other room. The noise became louder and louder, yet the person it came from stayed put in the kitchen.

Tia couldn't keep that in any longer. It was too hilarious!

"Tia, what's so funny?" Jack asked, peaking his head in. She came out, head tilted back in laughter.

"You...you two...haha...you two believed me!" she said through many cackles until she had to sit down. "Love does things magic can't...yer daft to think such!" The group of four looked around at each other, completely humiliated.

"So, ye _can_ change us back! Wretched witch wench," Will's form accused.

"Aye, I can," Tia said, finally calming down.

"Do it now!" Barbossa's form demanded.

"No," Tia replied. "That was too much fun."

"Why not?" Jack, Cassius, Gibbs, and Ragetti said at the same time.

"Too much fun," Tia repeated.

"I 'ave an idea," Cassius whispered to Jack.

**Note: Try the new tongue twister: Wretched witch wench! It's actually kinda hard. Reviews please...they make me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sushi Plans**

"Seriously?" Ragetti whispered in shock that night. "They're lovers?"

"Think about it," Cassius said. "She knows an awful lot about him, even things I had no idea of, and I listen to all the gossip. She knew the legends when we asked her earlier."

"Ah!" Jack said almost too loudly. "I've seen that necklace before. The one around her neck, and the pattern is so familiar..."

"Shhh," Cassius scolded him. "You and yer loud mouth."

"How do you know this though? Is this a hunch of yers?" Annamaria asked.

"Well," Cassius replied. "the legend said Jones was once a man, not a squid-like, sushi thing. Then, Tia told us about the charge and what Jones had to do, and when he neglected it, the squid stuff came in. Once again, she knows an awful lot about this guy."

"How do you plan on getting this out of her, or what's the meaning of this? What does it do for us?" Marty asked.

"Let's start by testing her taste," Cassius suggested.

* * *

The next morning, the crew went about as normal. "Barbossa" went into town early to get to the nearest sushi shack he could find. He ordered what Cassius instructed for the afternoon, gave the man directions, and then returned to Tia's, having the excuse of:

"I got a little lost when comin' back from me mornin' walk." Jack didn't think Tia bought that, but Gibbs did.

In the afternoon, Cassius's plan was set in motion. There was a knock at the door, and Pintel answered it.

"I got a sushi order here from a Mister Turner," the man said.

"You put it in my name?" Barbossa's form said, a little mad.

"I was you," Will's form replied, a sly smile across his face. They paid for the food, and Pintel had Rain, Elizabeth, Annamaria, and Cotton upstairs.

"Sushi's here!" Marty yelled up the stairs, loud enough so Tia could hear it from the next room.

She heard it.

The girls and Cotton came down the stairs as "Will" and Gibbs set the food on the small table. Tia came into the room.

"What did you guys do?" Tia asked.

"Ordered Sushi," Marty answered with a smile. Tia was not amused.

"Why?" she asked warily. Cassius was analyzing her every reaction.

" 'cause we...wanted it," Jack said. Tia rolled her eyes, but they came right back to focus on the food they were eating.

"You want some?" Cassius asked. "Ye keep starin' at it." Tia's head snapped back up.

"No," she immediately responded. "I'm fine." Marty stared at his plate of sushi, getting a sudden idea to add to everything else.

"Wouldn't it be funny if this was Davy Jones?" he asked, eyeing his mates. Cassius gave him a proud glance.

"Then I'd 'a killed him," Jack said. "Just like I promised."

"I think it'd be kind weird," Ragetti added, not understanding Marty's plan, but that was okay. It added some effect.

"Ye all are a sick bunch," Tia said, walking away somewhat mad. When she exited, the crew stared at each other, holding in their laughter.

"She totally likes 'im," Gibbs concluded smiling.

"Ye can't be knowin' that for sure," Will's form said wisely. "We need a better plan, one that's for certain that if she reacts the way we want her to, then we know she'd be in love with him."

"He's right," Marty said sadly. "But, what else are we going to do?" No one had any other ideas. Will and Barbossa looked at each other. This was never going to be fixed.

* * *

That night, Barbossa and Will lay down next to one another again.

"Barbossa," said Barbossa's form that night. "I have an idea, but seeing as though you are a pirate, this might take some work."

"What's that lad?" Will's form asked, irritated by the fact he will take "some work".

"I'm going to teach you how to be me, a proper English man, and you're going to teach me how to be you, a pirate. Through and through," he said.

"I can't believe ye just said that with me mouth, boy," Will's form replied. "But, I s'pose there's a method there. Ye been warned, you're workin' with a pirate and a fine one at that."

"I know, but you can be warned you're about to learn proper grammar, language, and the exact opposite of what you know altogether," Barbossa's form told him.

"One condition," Will's form said. Of course, Barbossa's form thought. "Ye not be kissin' on Rain no more unless we have to. Then, we tell the ladies what we're up to says I."

"Fine, but only them," Barbossa's form accepted.

"We have an accord," Will's form said, and the two shook on that. Finally, an agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Yer not going to believe this! **

"It'd be a good plan," Rain whispered for certain the next morning when she got up very early, seeing "Will" up as well.

"I like it," Elizabeth told them when she was filled in. However, they were the only ones to know. They didn't want too many crew members knowing, otherwise they would have to act again. One was bound to screw up, and they couldn't afford that.

When Tia woke up that morning, she didn't see Barbossa and Will. Rain told her they were out on a walk, discussing upon how to agree. Not necessarily a lie, just not the entire truth.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Barbossa's form asked. They were sitting by the water far away from Tia's shack.

"I can handle anythin'," Will's form replied.

"First of all, anythin' is not a word. You have to say anything. That goes for everything you say that has an 'ing' sound on the end of it. Like, passion'. now, you have to say passing. Add the 'g' sound in it," he explained.

"Everything," Will's form repeated back. "Anything, passing, working, getting, thinking, damn it that's weird!"

"It's being a proper Englishman," Barbossa's form informed him. "Get used to that, and then I'll get you into the next step of being me."

"Alright, fair enough. Now, to become me, you have to be doin'...doing, the exact opposite. Don't go adding on the 'g' sound of every word and do it a lot. Not every word you say, but most of the time. And instead of the word 'you' I usually use ye if ye haven't noticed that already. I've got the speaking part Turner, believe me," Will's form explained.

"Do you swear a lot?" Barbossa's form asked.

"Eh, depends on me mood," he answered. "Ask Rain, she would know. I wouldn't notice such a thing anymore."

"That's another thing," Barbossa's form said. "You can't use the word me in the phrase 'me mood'. You'd have to say 'my mood' instead." Will's form rolled his eyes.

"Ah fine," he said. "depends on my mood."

"Better," Barbossa's form replied.

"You still have a ways to go too," Will's form inquired.

* * *

That night, Barbossa had come up with something else to add to their plan.

"Seriously?" Barbossa's form asked. They were upstairs in their shared room, Jack the monkey sitting on the bed.

"Yes, seriously," Will's form replied. "If we're going to convince Tia that we've switched back, you need to learn how to care for my monkey. This grammar crap is just weird!"

"Aye, but yer gettin' better," Barbossa's form replied.

"You're not doing so bad yourself," Will's form said. "Now, when he climbs up onto your shoulder, try not to flinch or look surprised. You freak him out too when you do that. He tends to climb onto the left shoulder, just so you're ready for that. If you want to urge him on, get close to him when he's on his perch. Otherwise, he just comes on whenever he wants. If you want him off, put your left arm out and he'll jump."

"I think I got this," Barbossa's form said. He sat down next to Jack, who just jumped onto his left shoulder the moment he sat down. He tried to restrain himself, but he shifted a little when he settled in. His instructor said it took time, so he didn't worry too much of that part. So, he practiced letting Jack on and off his shoulder, and the monkey was very well trained.

"I don't think he'll be runnin' away any time soon," Barbossa's form said. "He loves ye too much."

"Aye, that'd be true," Will's form said, but he received a look for doing such. "What? I say that too often."

"You'll have to give it up for a few more days," Barbossa's form contradicted. Will's form sighed. They had a ways to go yet.

* * *

Rain asked how things were coming along a few days later. "Will" said quite well, and "Barbossa" said they were almost ready.

In the next two days they were ready. The only ones really acting (and well enough by now) were Rain, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Will. When their time came, they woke up one morning and raced down the stairs in "excitement".

"What's so good?" Tia asked.

"We be switched back!" Barbossa's form exclaimed.

" 'ow?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know!" Will's form said happily. "we woke up and I'm back in my body again."

"Alright den," she challenged. "Prove it. Kiss Rain."

"What?" "Will" asked. "Why?"

"To see if you're really yourself," Tia explained. "Barbossa, kiss Elizabeth."

"Ye'll not be kissin' on me woman!" "Barbossa" exclaimed. Although there was a protest, even by the crew, there was no getting out of this. They complied with the orders again, and Rain acted as though it weren't Hector kissing her at all. Elizabeth did the same, and well enough so Tia bought it. She smirked, getting some fun out of it.

"Well, then," Jack said. "If they're back to normal, we're just gonna leave..."

"Not so fast," Tia said. "You have today's work to do while I test them." The crew sighed and Marty grabbed the orders from the kitchen. The list was plenty long.

Throughout that day, Tia had the two men doing certain things that only the real mind of the person would do. "Barbossa" handled Jack the monkey and "Will" did some fine swordsman fighting. This came as impossible to Tia Dalma and when evening came, after many tests, Tia said they could head out tomorrow, but they had to be gone.

"This could be it," "Barbossa" said to "Will".

"Aye, let's hope 'tis," "Will" replied that night before they went to sleep. They had passed their tests, they were sure of it.

Tia stayed up for another half hour. She recited the spell and whispered Barbossa and Will's names again.

**Reviews are loved! **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this one is short but the final chapter will be longer.

**Chapter Seven: Phew!**

Tia fell asleep at her desk, and Barbossa was the first to awaken the next day. He opened his eyes to see Jack the monkey curled by his chest and Will Turner across from him. He smiled, sitting up in bed. Just to make sure, he walked over to the mirror. He was himself again. Figuring to let the whelp sleep, he made his way downstairs where he pretended to be tired and grabbed a bottle of rum. He sat on the couch, drinking the bottle slowly. Rain was up next, hearing footsteps and she knew it wasn't Will. She met Hector downstairs.

"Are you?" she asked quietly. He nodded, smiling at her, and she hugged him tightly. "Thank God."

"I know, but it's best ye stay away from me until we're back to the _Pearl_. Don't want any suspicions now," Barbossa said. She nodded and moved to the chair where she sat down, carving a stick.

* * *

Will awoke, and without opening his eyes, he stretched not thinking. He felt there was no one beside him, and that's what led him to opening his eyes. He checked the mirror to see that he was once again himself. He sighed with relief, heading downstairs where he saw a few members of the crew playing a quiet game of Liar's Dice. He exchanged a special glance with Barbossa and Elizabeth woke up, seeing Will was back to himself, but she too did what Barbossa told Rain. It was best.

Tia Dalma woke up, and went to the kitchen, seeing her guests. She smiled at them, looking to Barbossa and Will.

"I hate you," they both said at the same time. Rain and Elizabeth were playing cards at the table, and they looked up from their game. Tia's smile widened.

"I know," she said. "And you are free to go." Jack Sparrow greatly took this agreement and when the rest of the crew was awake (by forces of noise by Jack himself), they were heading out. Barbossa and Will pretended a protest, but they made themselves lose.

"Find some else to switch ye back!" she yelled, shutting the door. They made their way to the _Pearl_.

"Alright, we can tell them," Barbossa said, and Will nodded. They got the attention of the crew.

"We have a little secret," Will said. "that might be something you'll want to hear." They explained their plan and how they went about it to the crew, and finally after hearing the secret, Cassius spoke up.

"And we couldn't have known about this why?" he asked.

"We didn't want ye all to be actin'," Hector explained. "and we'd figured this was the best way." There was a celebration on the ship that night for no reason at all but because they were out of Tia's place. Barbossa met Rain at the helm when the anchor was pushed down for the night. She smiled as he came to her.

"Finally," Rain said, kissing him before he could say anything. When she let go, his hands still held her close to him. Will and Elizabeth had been doing this all day, but Rain wanted to wait until the party started. She rested her hands around his neck and her head on his shoulder.

"Ye can't keep yer hands off me," he smirked.

"No I can't," Rain replied. "You're you again, damn it. So stay that way!"

"I don't think I can keep meself off ye tonight either lass," he confessed, coming down to kiss her. "It was hard to tell ye to stay away from me." They kissed again, this time going deeper. He had her backed onto the side, almost to the wheel when there was an interruption.

"Oh, will you two please not make out here?" came Jack's voice. "If anything go do it in some cabin." He let go of Rain, remembering his position that he agreed to be Jack's first mate again. It was the easiest way to still sail and be with Rain at the same time. Not to mention it was the_ Black Pearl_ they were talking about. He took her to the side of the ship on the deck away from the drunken crew and they sat down there for the night.

"Gentlemen," Jack shouted. "We are heading for Tortuga tomorrow whether you lads like it or not!" No one really would remember this by tomorrow, but Gibbs kept that in mind.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story! I was glad to have written it through and through and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Chapter Eight: someday**

"We were smart to outwit a witch," Will said to Barbossa the next day. He wasn't too wasted last night, so he felt semi-okay today. Barbossa agreed to his statement and they spent some time talking before Jack Sparrow came and took the wheel.

"To Tortuga, Captain?" Gibbs asked in hope. "Ye said it last night."

"You remember last night?" Jack asked. "Wow, I can't even remember that! Good man, and yes, we are going to Tortuga today because I said so!" Gibbs gave off a small 'yes' to himself as he headed below deck. Rain woke up with no Hector beside her and she came onto the deck to see him just standing there. Will was walking away from him.

"Hello," she said, coming up to him and kissing him.

"Mornin' Rain," he said. "We're going to Tortuga, whether we like it or not." She suspected as much.

Sailing there would take most of the day, but they would have their time again. They were just drunk last night, and now they were going to get drunk again. Barbossa reached for a bottle of rum that afternoon.

"I'm drinkin' now," Barbossa said to Rain when she saw him with the rum. "Can't miss it all, but I have somethin' else planned for you an' me tonight." Rain smiled, and Jack the monkey came back to Hector. "He won't be joining us."

"Land ho!" Marty shouted from the crow's nest. The evening was settling in, and Tortuga was preparing for another night of bustle and crowds. Drinks began being served at sunset. The _Black Pearl _ was docked in the harbor and Jack asked Will and Elizabeth to stay and look after the ship. They didn't mind and joining then were Annamaria and Marty.

"One night lasts me for a while," Annamaria explained.

"I like rum," Marty said. "But, last night's got me a little on the woozy side."

Barbossa knocked on the door to Rain's cabin and she answered, seeing him standing there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For a while now," she replied, taking his arm. He walked her off the ship, taking her to the shoreline rather than the bar. They sat down on the sand, watching the tide come in and out. He pushed back her hair that was getting in her face.

"How much do ye like sailin'?" Hector asked.

"A lot," she said. "Best thing that ever happened to me. I served under a few captains, I just never fell in love with one of 'em."

"I'm glad to be yer first," he said, kissing her on the lips. As they released, he noticed the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ye let go," she pretended to whine as she propelled herself towards him, tackling him to make his back hit the sand, her on top of him.

"Damn it Rain," he sighed. "You'll be the reason me back won't be good anymore." She smiled, staring down at him.

"But it's worth it," she said, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aye that'd be true," he told her when she let go after the long kiss. "But I'm gonna have ta make you pay somehow for that... I know..." he managed to switch their positions and he kissed at her neck, making her giggle at first. Giggles turned to soft moans as he came down to her collarbone. This was far better than any rum...

* * *

"I envy them," Annamaria said as she watched Barbossa and Rain walk off to the sands away form everyone else. "He'll never betray her, nor she him."

"You envy Barbossa?" Will asked.

"Look at them," she said. "They look so happy together, and carefree."

"That's what love is," Elizabeth said, looking at Will. "The world no longer becomes so important."

"I wish I had a man who would love me truly no matter what," Annamaria sighed.

"It'd be nice," Marty said. "I can't believe Barbossa's found her. Seems hard to sink in sometimes that they still love each other."

"Perhaps one day I'll meet him," Annamaria said. "Then there won't be any more betrayal in one relationship I'll have."

"Sounds like you're lookin' to live the proper life," Will mentioned, but she shook her head.

"I'll always be a pirate, it's too much fun," she answered. "Maybe I'll find someone someday, like you two."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. Marty looked to his crew mate.

"Just know that when you think you've found him, don't rush it," Marty informed her. "enjoy it like you would the spray of the sea in the morning hours. Life's too short."

"Thanks Marty," Annamaria said. "have you found a girl?"

"Nah, not yet," Marty said. "I haven't been lookin'. I'll know when she's the right one."

"How could you know?" Annamaria asked.

"You just... know," Will interrupted. "It's like a one look and something inside of you is telling you 'hey, this is the one'."

"You guys have been helpful to me," she said, a smile on her face. She stared out into the ocean as a breeze swept through the ship. She then glanced to Barbossa and Rain...

"Let's not watch that," she said to everyone around her.

"Watch what?" Marty asked. Annamaria didn't answer that as she moved away from the side she was leaning on, and instead sitting on the deck.

* * *

"If ye _are_ the end of me," Barbossa panted after an hour and a half. "I'll be dyin' a satisfied man." Rain too was out of breath as she lay beside him on the sand. Her dress was open and his effects were resting on the sands along with his coat. She felt his chest raising and falling when her head rested on his body.

"Good to know," she replied breathless. "But... I don't want to be the end of you."

"Me neither," he said. "I want age to be the end of me."

"I can't... believe you're back to yourself and... you had to trick a witch to get it," Rain said.

"Ye have no idea," Barbossa said. "I love ye."

"I love you too, Hector," Rain sighed.


End file.
